la prometida
by selma-itako
Summary: la aldea Sooga se ve amenazada a quedar en las ruinas por un gran poder de alguien que siente... ¿celos?, nadie lo sabe, pero si ella está celosa, deben correr por sus vidas. GxP


¡hey!, hola, ¿Cómo están?, bien, vayamos al capítulo, no sé si me quedó bien, espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic de esta pareja y de Pucca

(GaruxPucca)

NOTA: los personajes de Pucca no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

(+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-)

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea Sooga, los pájaros cantaban, el sol estaba muy resplandeciente ese día, haciendo un día hermoso y muy bueno para ir a la playa.

Los rayos del sol la despertaron, miró su despertador que estaba al lado de su cómoda cama y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, se levantó con total pereza, ¡quería seguir durmiendo!, se fue al baño a arreglarse un poco

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó al comedor, ella no era de piedra, ¡era muy tarde y tenía hambre!, llevaba el peinado en dos coletas, con una blusa de color rojo y un jean de color negro, ese era su habitual vestimenta, no le gustaba maquillarse, no lo necesitaba

Entró sigilosamente al comedor, viendo una bandeja que contenía fruta, sonrió, tomó una manzana y se la comió con delicadeza, miró a su alrededor, no estaban sus tíos, algo muy raro

Salió de su restaurant, levantando los brazos al aire para luego llevarlos hacia su cabeza, sonrió, el día estaba muy hermoso, cerró la puerta del restaurant y se percató de una nota que estaba pegada en la puerta, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"_Salimos a la playa, por el momento el restaurant está cerrado, pero llegaremos pronto"_

La playa, era un buen lugar para ese día, pero…no, no quería ir, hoy había reservado el día para estar con un chico, su chico, aunque el chico no lo aceptara, él era de ella, nadie lo podía tocar y eso lo sabían toda la aldea, cuando ella demostró su poder con Ring-Ring cuando ella le había engañado de una forma cruel, pero…ahora Ring-Ring era su amiga, no sabía cómo pero ahora ella era su mejor amiga, no como Ching, quien la abandonó haciéndose más popular y más "femenina", hasta que la fama la cambió totalmente…nos estamos desviando de tema.

Se puso una gorra por que el sol estaba tremendo, luego corrió hacia el bosque en busca de su amado, corría a gran velocidad, era una ninja experta, pero no combatía mucho, solo cuando se necesitaba realmente

Divisó una pequeña casa, sonrió más y apresuró el paso

_¡Pucca!- se detuvo de golpe antes de chocar con su mejor amiga, pero, como lo hizo de golpe, arruinó el cabello de su amiga, haciéndolo revuelto

Pucca sonrió al verla, haciendo entender a la otra chica que le agradaba verla, aún con quince años, ella seguía con el voto de silencio, aunque muchos no le entendían bien, su mejor amiga la conocía a la perfección y aunque solo se hicieron amigas hace unas cuantas semanas

_¡arruinaste mi cabello!- se quejó en forma juguetona, mientras sacaba un espejo de su cartera que tenía en mano, se arregló un poco y luego miró a Pucca- un gusto verte Pucca, ¿vamos a la playa?-

Pucca negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia una casa de en frente, su amiga entendió

_¿vas donde Garu verdad?- Pucca asintió con la cabeza- bien, si no está, vamos a la playa y si está los dejo solos- ambas sonrieron abiertamente

Ring-Ring era la mejor a miga de Pucca, después de lo que le hizo a su amiga, ella se fue a disculparse y comenzaron a ser más apegadas, ¡y más si Ching se había vuelto popular y había dejado a Pucca!

Ambas muchachas fueron donde la pequeña casa, no eran tontas, sabían que en esa casa había muchas trampas como para no estar alertas, así que de un rápido movimiento, entraron sin pisar ninguna trampa que activara la alarma

Vieron a su alrededor, no había nadie, el futón donde dormía Garu estaba en su puesto, enrollado, Pucca se puso triste y Ring-Ring lo notó

_no te preocupes Pucca- Ring-Ring puso una mano en el hombro de la chica- seguro que fue a entrenar como siempre- Pucca levantó su frente, Ring-Ring tenía razón, él solo quería entrenar y salvar el honor de su familia, que, por alguna razón, nunca los vio ni había oído de ellos, la familia de Garu- además, así podemos hacer cosas de chicas-

Pucca se sorprendió, miró a Ring-Ring confundida

_oh vamos Pucca, iremos de compras, nos maquillaremos e iremos a la playa, ¿sí?- le dijo Ring-Ring poniendo su mejor sonrisa

Pucca solo suspiró y luego sonrió hacia su amiga, asintiendo con la cabeza

_¡siiiiiiiiiiiii!, bien vámonos-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¡jaya!- en una cierta parte del bosque, dos chicos estaban entrenado duramente para…para…bueno, para matar el tiempo

_¡vamos Garu!, o ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- lo retó su amigo que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona

Garu se puso serio, luego atacó rápidamente, su amigo esquivaba todos sus golpes, pero le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que retrocediera

_ya sabía que podías hacer más- Abyo suspiró, el ataque de Garu le había sacado un poco de aire y él no era resistente que digamos- será mejor que descansemos-

Se sentaron en frente de un lago, viendo el hermoso día soleado y ese lago que se veía aún más hermoso, estuvieron así, silencioso, hasta que…

_¿sabes?- habló Abyo recibiendo toda la atención de Garu- me pregunto ¿Por qué Pucca aún no ha venido?-

Garu lo vio con una ceja alzada, causando un escalofrío en su amigo

_digo…es-es que vi-viene a buscarte- decía nerviosamente Abyo, cayendo varias gotas de nerviosismo por su cabeza-…y me pareció raro ver que no ha venido a buscarte-

Garu miró al frente, haciendo relajar a Abyo, por suerte pudo disimular

Garu se quedó pensativo, era cierto, ¿Pucca no había ido a visitarlo?, ¿era posible que por fin esa chica se rindiera?, lo dudaba, esa chica era muy persistente

_¡Abyo!- escucharon una voz en sus detrás , ambos chicos se voltearon encontrándose con una chica, quien venía vestido con una vestido escotado y muy corto, dejando ver sus largas piernas, llevaba el cabello suelto con algunos broches para evitar que el cabello se le cayera en la cara, un maquillaje demasiado llamativo

_hola- le respondió indiferente Abyo, Garu se dio cuenta de esto y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, ¡no quería estar en un pleito con una mujer!, así que se paró y pasó al lado de la chica más popular de la aldea

_adiós Garu- le sonrió, y el chico desapareció, la chica miró a Abyo sentado dándole la espalda, ella se fue directo hacia él y se sentó a su lado- lindo día ¿no?-

_era lindo- le dijo mirando directamente a esa chica- hasta que llegaste Ching-

La chica le miró ofendida por lo que había comentado el muchacho- je, creo que sigues molesto por una simple tontería-

_¿tontería?- Abyo se paró de golpe, la chica solo miraba al frente aburrida-¿ ¡acaso tontería es que te vi besándote con otro!?, ¡Ching!, llevábamos un año saliendo, ¡¿no significó nada para ti o qué?!-

_claro que si- la chica le sonrió, haciendo enfurecer más al muchacho- iba a hacerte una fiesta, pero de repente él me besó y yo no pude detenerlo-

_si claro- lo dijo con evidente sarcasmo- y tampoco pudiste detener que te saque casi toda la blusa ¿no?- se cruzó de brazos

Ching sonrió- si, tampoco pude evitarlo-

_¡suficiente!-gritó Abyo- te he perdonado muchas veces, ahora ya no me interesas- se dio la vuelta caminando, dejando a la chica sorprendida- ahora me interesa más tu ex-amiga- y desapareció del bosque

Ching resopló enfurecida, ¡maldecía a Pucca una y mil veces!- ¿siempre debe ser Pucca no?,… pues me las va a pagar…-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_oh, vamos Pucca, ese color resalta tus ojos- le decía Ring-Ring a su amiga para que se pusiera lo que ella le estaba mostrando, sin embargo Pucca se rehusaba a utilizar maquillaje

Ring-Ring suspiró, luego sonrió consiguiendo de quien sabe donde un vestido simple pero hermoso- creo que esto es lo que quieres ¿no?- Pucca, al verlo, se quedó ilusionada y asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa- ¿pues qué esperas?, ve y pruébatelo-

Después de comprar varios vestidos para Pucca y muchas cosas para Ring-Ring, se pusieron a platicar mientras caminaban por las calles, pero no se fijaron en una persona que iba directo hacia ellas y chocaron, Pucca cayó al suelo

_oh, siento haberte lastimado Pucca- Pucca dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y le sonrió a Abyo, que estaba parado frente a ella.

_debes de tener más cuidado Abyo- le reprochó Ring-Ring- pudiste hacer que Pucca se cayera en un charco o en un agujero negro que no tiene un fin (?)-

_lo si-siento- dijo nervioso Abyo, luego ayudó a Pucca a pararse ofreciéndole su mano, lo cual Pucca aceptó

_¡que tal amigo!- escucharon un grito de una chica que provenía de un lugar cerca de ellos- veo que aún no has crecido nada Garu- al momento de que oyeron el nombre, fueron rápidamente a ver qué pasaba sigilosamente, ¡¿Garu tenía una amiga?!, Pucca se enfureció pero lo disimuló, se escondieron en un árbol, oyendo la plática que tenían una chica hermosa y Garu, en una mesa, comiendo algo que parecía comestible y una malteada.

Garu solo la miró aburrido, tomó un poco de su malteada no dando importancia a lo que decía su "supuesta amiga"

_y luego fui a Japón, donde…- la chica hizo una pausa al ver que Garu no le prestaba atención- ¡oye!, yo soy interesante ¿sabías?- Garu la miró directamente, diciendo que tenía su atención- bueno…tu familia, después de que… ya sabes…Perdieron el honor, buscaron las formas de poder recuperarlo, pero yo dije: "Lang (era el nombre de la chica) tiene una idea", pero como siempre nadie me hizo caso e hicieron algo que no pude evitarlo, ya que nadie me escuchaba, así que tu familia y la mía decidieron algo…inesperado- Garu la miraba serio, Lang suspiró- nos comprometieron-

Continuara….

¡Hola!, espero les haya gustado ^_^, dejen reviews para continuar la historia, después de todo, no cuesta nada, trataré de actualizar dos días de la semana, ¿Qué les parece?, nos vemos, saludos…


End file.
